bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Elevated Highway
"Dilapidated bearings and rusty fittings are all that remains of an ambitious project to build a Highway connecting the city to the mountain range. You are the only one with the energy to take up the project once more and see it through!" Construction Task 1 - Elevated Highway! Строительство Задача 1: Повышенное Шоссе! Part 1 - Micromanagement / Часть 1 - Микроменеджмент (Reward / Награда: 10500 ' ', 410 ' ' ) * Complete 5 tasks or complete for 35 Credits / выполнить 5 заданий * Hire 50 workers (can be made ahead) / обучить 50 рабочих (можно заранее) Part 2 - I'm a Lumberjack '(Reward: 10,500 , 420 ' ' ) * Receive 35 Axes from your citizens - caution: this took 4 days (max 11 axes per day) / получить 35 топоров от жителей (выпадает не более 11 шт в сутки, то есть собрать можно за 4 дня) каждая попытка - 5-6 минут. * Save up 750 energy / накопить 750 энергии Construction Task 2 - For the People Строительство Задача 2: Для людей '''Part 1 - Deadlines Matter '(Reward: 10500 , 430 ) * Use any bonus (7) / Испольйзуйте 7 любых бонусов * Produce 50 batches of bricks (cannot be made in advance) / произведите 50 кирпичей (нельзя заранее) '''Part 2 - Lasting Mementos (Reward: 10500 , 430 ) * Hire 50 Engineers - cannot be done in advance / обучите 50 инженеров (нельзя заранее) * Get 10 Copper Coins - can be purchased for 200 Credits / Получить 10 медных монет (можно купить за 200 сити кредитов) Part 3 - First Aid '(Reward: 10500 , 430 ) * Provide medical aid in your city 75 times / окажите медицинскую помощь 75 раз (нельзя завершить за сити кредиты) * Collect 1500 energy / накопите 1500 энергии '''Part 4 - You Scratch My Back . . . '(Reward: 11000 , 440 ) * Finance the project (at least 15,000,000 - hard for me to tell, because I already had accumulated the needed amount) / финансируйте проект (сумма для каждого разная) * Send 5000 citizens on trips / отправить 5000 жителей Construction Task 3 - Trouble Строительство Задача 3: Эффект 'Part 1 - Keep it up! '(Reward: 11000 , 440 ) * Get 25 Composite beams / Получите 25 композитных балок * Hire 35 Architects‡/ обучите 35 архитекторов (можно заранее)' '''Part 2 - Aluminum and Marble' (Reward: 11000 coins, 440 XP) * produce 35 batches of Marble (and keep in storage until completion of task) / Произведите 35 единиц мрамора (не использовать его из хранилища до завершения задания) * produce 70 batches of Aluminum (and store until completion) / Произвести 70 единиц алюминия Part 3 - Workflow Management '(Reward: 11000 coins, 440 XP) * produce 55 batches of ceramic tile / Произведите 55 единиц керамической плитки * save up 2000 energy / Накопить 2000 энергии '''Part 4 - Strong Connections '(Reward: 11000 coins, 450 XP) * Receive 75 Screwdrivers from your citizens /Получить 75 отверток от ваших граждан (максимум 5 шт в сутки, купить нельзя) * Produce 25 batches of Radio Components /Произвести 25 радиодеталей Construction Task 4 - To Work Строительство Задача 4: работы Для 'Part 1 - Useful Connections ' / Часть 1 - полезные связи (Reward / награда: 11000, 450) * Fulfill the Personal Plan 3 times * Send 45 gifts to your friends Part 2 - Sharing Experience '(Reward: 11000 coins, 450 XP) * Produce 25 Telephones (keep them as they will take after completion) * Earn 90 VIP points '''Part 3 - The Nose Noes '(Reward: 11000 coins, 450 XP) * Receive 40 Trowels * Produce 50 batches of Shower Gel 'Part 4 - The Home Stretch '(Reward: 11000 coins, 450 XP) * Receive 100 Complimentary tickets from your citizens * Save up 2500 energy 'Part 5 - Endless Light '(Reward: 11.000 , 460 ) * Build a Stele of Prosperity (meant is the ''Stele of Rise ''from the Corporate Shop, 18.000 ) * Produce 30 batches of LEDs Construction Task 5 - Finale Строительство Задача 5: Финал '''Part 1 - Smart Marketing (Reward: 11.500 , 470 ) * Send Buses on trips 15 times * Produce 3 B-Modules of Birth Rate, @ Research Center ** Production time: 2 d ** Costs: 200.000 ** Required ingredients: 2 M-Modules of Birthrate, 14 Lenses, 13 Industrial Glue, 7 Silver gear-wheels Part 2 - Back in the Black '(Reward: 11.500 , 470 ) * Sell Everything in the warehouse * Collect Rewards '‡ These items can be made (or received) in advance Category:Quest Buildings